


The Office S3E10: Party Planning Threesome

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela dominates Pam and Karen over their party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office S3E10: Party Planning Threesome

This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the characters Karen, Pam, and Angela.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

Thank you BDD for editing and support.  
*  
“There's only one party, and it's hosted by the party planning committee, and it starts at 3:00.” Angela sternly said to the group of office workers clumped around the wall, two flyers adorned on it. Each of them was advertising a different party hosted at the same office that same day.

“Then why are there two flyers?” Kevin, the simple-minded accountant at the office asked, confused and not able to read the situation.

“I understand that this is confusing for everyone, let me explain.” Karen, the relatively new recruit from a neighboring branch butted in before Angela could talk.

“There's a party that starts at 3:00, and then there's a way more fun party that starts at 2:45.” Karen said, condescending when mentioning Angela’s party and pumping her words full of energy when talking about her and Pam’s party.

“Right, and if you're interested in the way more fun party, all the info can be found here on our more brightly-colored flyer,” Karen finished, her and Pam giving Angela their best snide smile before waltzing off to get their own party set up. Karen and Pam were throwing another party because Angela had acted really rude to Karen at the party planning committee meeting and they wanted to get back at her constant rudeness and elitism.

After several hours and while both parties were in full swing Karen and Pam’s party turned out much more successful. They ended up feeling bad for Angela. Sitting all by herself in the conference room she looked real sad. They had succeeded, but now they both agreed to make things right and make Angela feel better.

Angela was in her thirties, and was a very petite blonde. Her stature made her stern nature and severe face all the more shocking for those that met her. Despite all this she still was a very attractive woman. She had a pretty face, a cute smile when she truly meant it, and a well-kept body. She dressed fairly conservatively, and often negatively remarked on those who didn’t.

“Angela? We've been hearing really great things about your brownies and we were hoping you'd consider merging the two parties.” Pam said, the main one feeling bad for Angela and what they had done to her. Karen nodded along solemnly, trying to convey that they were giving Angela an olive branch.

Angela looked at the two women in front of her. They had humiliated her earlier by announcing a second party and claiming it was better than hers. They then managed to get everyone in the office to attend their party, humiliating her even more. Now they were in front of her, further patronizing her by acting like they really wanted to merge parties. She wasn’t going to let something like this slide.

She gave them a small smile and moved past them without saying a word, much to their confusion. She walked to the door and gently closed it after making sure no one was looking in. She turned to face the two and behind her back quietly locked the door. Karen and Pam continued to look bewildered at Angela who was still smiling but had yet to say a word.

As soon as Karen was about to speak up Angela quickly lifted her hand and put her index finger up to her mouth, signaling for them to be silent. Karen and Pam looked further shocked.

Karen and Pam were both in their late twenties. Karen was a saleswoman, Italian, olive-skinned with long straight brown hair. It curved perfectly around her beautiful face, with striking eyes and sharp features. She wasn’t particularly tall but always wore tall heels which accentuated her well-toned legs and pushed her butt up just a little bit extra. The rest of her wardrobe was mostly restricted to extremely tight, dark business suits and occasionally a fairly low cut skirt. She had a perky set of breasts and a firm ass. Her body was tight and her dedication to keeping it that way was evident.

Pam, on the other hand was the epitome of the shy receptionist. Bushy or sometimes wavy brown hair, often used to hide her pretty face. A wardrobe made of fairly standard clothing, most of which was designed to show off as little as possible. Which was a shame because of the three she definitely had to most to show. An impressive rack, close to bursting out of most of Pam’s simple button ups. Her plump ass though had to be her best quality. Something her clothes couldn’t hide, her ass was often ogled at by the men of the office no matter how hard she tried to hide it from them.

Now the two beauties were standing in front of Angela who had just shushed them after they tried to be nice to her. Again they both started to speak up but Angela simply waggled her finger and gave them one of her signature stern looks. This shut them down mostly and they waited for Angela to make the next move. It didn’t take her long.

“You two think you can create another party and then prance in here all apologetic and it will all be okay?” Angela screeched at them. Shock crossed both their faces. “Someone needs to teach you two sluts that showing some cleavage and flirting with everyone in the office isn’t a party!” Angela finished, furious and already formulating how she was going to humiliate them back for what they did.  
Karen and Pam stared at each other in shock, surprised at this reaction from the petite blonde, having never seen her this angry before. She moved in between the ladies and slowly pushed them apart, still fuming. The other two women were still too confused and awkward to speak up yet.

“Why even wear these clothes if you are going to wear them either so tight they don’t hide anything or have it so low-cut it shows just as much as going without clothes?” Angela continued, gesturing at Pam’s outfit. Karen chuckled at this comment, despite their weird situation.

“Oh, don’t laugh Ms. fuck-me heels,” Angela said rounding on Karen. This time Pam stifled her laugh not wanting Angela to turn back to her.

“I see both of you think promiscuity is such a joke. Well I am sick of my office being filled with sluts and whores like you two!” Angela ranted making sure to turn to each woman. 

“You two like to party so much? Well I have a fun party game I am sure you two have played all the time,” Angela said, the condescending tone in her voice not subtle at all. She stepped away from the women and this time pushed them together, incredibly close.

“We are going to pretend Pam spun the bottle. And it landed on Karen,” Angela said, with mock excitement in her voice. “How does that sound?” She finished.

Angela then went and this time more gently pressed Karen’s head towards Pam. Neither Pam nor Karen really understand how things had spiraled to this point so quickly or what to do. To Pam’s shock Karen decided to go with it. Karen parted her lips and placed them onto Pam’s. One of her hands went down and grabbed Pam’s hips while the other held her head in place. Angela backed up, knowing her work was done for now.

Pam’s eyes were wide open staring at Karen’s closed eyes. Karen’s mouth, and now tongue, was exploring Pam’s lips, and Pam didn’t know what to feel. Karen was quite good, and it felt nice, but the whole situation was weird. She decided to go along with it though to placate both women. 

Pam opened her mouth and Karen took full advantage of that. Karen’s kissing became more aggressive, and frankly more romantic as she got more amorous. That, plus her hands started roaming, one occasionally grazing Pam’s backside. This got both women more and more turned on, both forgetting what led them here, and doing what they could to make the other feel good.

That was until Angela let out a little “ahem” interrupting them, both froze as they remembered that Angela was still in the room.

“Well it seems I had you two sluts pegged right,” Angela said, an overly sweet smile across her face. She moved forward and forced the two women to separate, and then turned to face Pam.

“I think that is enough of that for now, but I think we need to move onto the classic slut party game. Truth or dare. And I dare Pam to strip,” Angela said, not changing her tone to strict, but with a clear commanding nature to it all the same. Pam looked panicked and tuned to Karen for backup, not being good at confrontation.

“Come on Pam, do it. Show her what crazy party girls we are,” Karen said, thinking her sarcastic tone was clear. Unfortunately Pam wasn’t good at picking up on it in normal situations and the weirdness of this situation caused her to think Karen was serious.

Pam hung her head in a defeated way and mumbled an okay. She then took her hands and started to pull up her shirt not noticing Karen’s eyes getting wide with shock. As she pulled her button up blouse over her head her simple cotton bra was exposed to the other women. The bra was plain and unflattering but still it was holding up two very impressive breasts. She unclasped her bra quickly before tossing it beside her blouse. Karen wanted to say she hadn’t been serious but it was clearly too late.

Pam slipped her skirt off, taking her trademark sneakers off at the same time. She was now down to just her panties, she looked to Angela for confirmation who just curtly nodded. Pam nodded back and hooked her fingers in the elastic and slipped them off. Her big tits and sought-after ass were now on full display and her attempts to shield them from view were pointless as she simply didn’t have big enough arms to cover up.

“Finally we get to see the real reason Pam was hired and stays here.” Angela said, gesturing to both Pam’s tits and ass. 

Both were impressive while clothed, but out on the open they were quite incredible, Karen had to admit. A luscious ass, and a nice sized rack that seemed to be completely unaffected by time or gravity. Two features that made Karen and the other women in the office quite jealous. 

“I mean you have to know that right? No one bends over as much as you do or leaves so many buttons undone unless they have a good reason, and we are seeing yours.” Angela continued, looking to Karen for confirmation who had nodded along with her sentence. Still dumbfounded Pam had actually stripped.

Pam was blushing like crazy and trying to cover up with her hands as best she could. She had undressed willingly but seemingly didn’t want to have done it now, which caused both women to chuckle.

“Don’t cover up, you know what, in fact, go over to that table” Angela commanded pointing to the conference room table in the middle of the room. Pam obliged anything to get her mind off her situation, even if momentarily. Once she did Angela put her hand on her head and gently pushed forward. Pam’s thighs were against the table so her upper half simply moved forward with Angela’s touch until she felt her tits, stomach, and eventually slowly squish against the table. The cool wood of the table made her nipples pucker and harden.

Pam was now bent over the cleared table, her ass sticking in the air. Angela pursed her lips and motioned for Karen to move behind her, which she did, albeit after some hesitation. Angela also moved behind Pam and gave her quick spank. Pam let out a low squeal and turned to look at Angela. Karen decided that if Pam was willing, she had better be willing to step up as well, not wanting to leave her new friend hanging.

“Now you spank her.” Angela commanded Karen. Karen glanced at Pam who was pleading with her eyes for Karen not to. Karen looked back at Angela and the fire was still in her eyes. Plus that ass jiggled so juicily when Angela hit it that it made Karen’s decision quite easy. She quickly swatted the ass, entranced by the booty in front of her. It was a light spank, definitely wouldn’t have hurt much, if at all.

“Again.” Angela once again ordered. Karen bought her hand back a little more before striking. 

“Harder and faster.” Angela ordered, a smile widening across her face as Karen got lost in the sight and Pam winced with each smack. Karen reared her hand and brought it down, now with a bit of weight behind it and spanked Pam. Pam moaned, whether in pleasure or pain Karen couldn’t tell, Pam’s face showing signs of both.

Karen brought her hand back again and quickly started raining spanks down on Pam’s ass. Both cheeks were given equal treatment from Karen’s strong hand. Angela looked on with glee, Pam utterly degraded here and Karen doing her bidding and seemingly enjoying it. Things couldn’t be going better for her.

Karen kept going - loving the feeling of such ample flesh smacking against her hand - the redness slowly forming all over Pam’s ass. Pam had quieted down as she got used to the spanking, biting her lower lip and staring forward in the shock of her current situation. Karen didn’t like Pam’s newfound acceptance and felt slighted, so she ramped up her effort. Harder spanks, in quicker succession brought Pam back into it.

Pam turned back and locked eyes with Karen, her own eyes begging her to stop this madness. Karen’s eye only showed happiness and control and her subtle grin only exemplified this.

“You like getting spanked, don’t you, you little slut?” Angela piped in suddenly, mocking Pam, whose head shot around to look at her. “You like being bent over the table like a dirty little whore and put in her place?” Angela continued, grinning from ear to ear.

“And I didn’t forget you little miss heels. You like having her bent over the table at your whim don’t you? Nothing but a dirty little lesbo.” Angela said, now turning her attention to Karen. Karen, confused about the situation, the remark, and whether Angela was right never stopped spanking Pam.

“Tell me how much you love the feeling of this ass on your hands,” Angela commanded of Karen, grabbing her hand before it could reach Pam.

“I… I… like it, okay? I like spanking her.” Karen muttered, determination faltering, but her desires clear. Angela let go her hand and let Karen continue. Karen immediately got back to it, relishing the feeling even more now.

“And you,” Angela said, now rounding onto Pam. “tell me how much you love getting this fat ass of yours spanked.” She ordered the timid receptionist. Pam looked at her, trying to think of a way out of this, but she couldn’t.

“I like it.” Pam muttered weakly. Angela wasn’t pleased and she stared down Pam with her meanest glare, knowing she would break soon.

“OK OK, I love it,” Pam finally relented. “I love being bent over a table, I love being submissive to someone else, and I love being spanked!” Pam nearly shouted, much to Angela’s pleasure. Pam’s eyes immediately shot down, ashamed and afraid of what she just said. Angela just grinned, knowing what she had in store.

‘Then you are going to love this next part.” Angela said, in an overly sweet voice to Pam, giving her a smile as well. Pam’s eyes got wide as she was sort of hoping that this was going to be it, deep down though her pussy got a bit wetter thinking about what Angela could do to her.

Angela gently pulled Karen’s hand away from Pam’s now sore ass much to Karen’s displeasure. Angela let a stream of assurances going as she did, that it would only get better, which seemed to subdue Karen, but made both Karen and Pam a little apprehensive. 

Angela went to look through her purse and grabbed something before putting it behind her back and walking back to the ladies. Pam had now moved from being bent over and was simply standing awkwardly beside the still clothed Karen. She wanted to cover herself, but she knew they had already seen her and would feel foolish doing so.

“Now both of you close your eyes,” Angela demanded and was happy to see both complied almost immediately. They were now both sufficiently so caught up in the situation they didn’t even really think about backing out now.

Angela let one hand gently trail up Pam’s body not lingering anywhere particular but making sure it was felt. Her hand ended on Pam’s mouth. She pushed a thump in and hooked it before slowly pulling her mouth open. It took Pam a moment to understand what Angela wanted, but once she did she allowed it to happen.

Angela then brought what she had gotten out from her purse up to Pam’s mouth, which was now hanging open. Slowly she pushed it in causing Pam’s eyes to shoot open to look at exactly what was being done. She was greeted by the sight of an eight inch strap-on latex cock being inserted into her mouth by Angela. She tried to say something but all that came out was gargled nonsense as her mouth was slowly filled.

Her noises caused Karen to take a peek, and the sight in front of her caused her to go into a fit of laughter. Pam was standing still, or as still as she could but panic was in her eyes again as Angela pushed the strap-on deeper and deeper. When it got about halfway in Angela started to remove it before slowly shoving it back in. She repeated this over and over, coating the phallus in drooling salvia until it was bumping against the back of her throat forcing a small gagging reflex. Eventually Pam closed her eyes and just went with it, sort of enjoying the feeling and this let her throat relax and take a bit more. 

“While I am slathering this bad boy up, you can take off your clothes,” Angela commanded Karen, gesturing first to the strap-on and then to Karen.

Both Angela and Pam stared at the Italian beauty as she slowly undressed, Angela only lazily stroking the strap-on in and out of Pam’s slobbering mouth. Under Karen’s business attire she wore a very sexy set of black lacy underwear. As she undid her bra her smallish but perky breasts were revealed. Dark areolas topped with teeny nipples completed the look. She then pulled down her thong, turning around and bending over to do so. Giving both the ladies a great look at her ass.

Just like the rest of her body she had a very tight ass. As she turned around the girls were treated to the sight of her neatly trimmed pussy. Just a bit of hair right over the pussy, and it was all cut very short. She kept her heels on, maintaining her height advantage over the two shorter women. Angela admired her for a moment, along with Pam. 

“Ok, now for the next part I need you to hop up the table Karen,” Angela said, patting the table, most of the commanding out of her tone now as she knew they would do what she asked.

Karen obliged, taking the spot where Pam had previously been, albeit she was facing the two ladies unlike Pam whose ass was on show. Angela then slowly dragged the strap-on out of Pam’s mouth, most of its length coated in dripping salvia. Angela looked at it and Pam approvingly, feeling it had been sufficiently lubed up.

“Now I want you to put this on,” Angela said to Pam. Pam’s eyes got big, in the back of her mind she had sort of assumed this was going to be used ON her, or at the very worst on Karen by Angela. Yet here she was now being asking to put it on.

She took it from Angela, not really even sure how to put it on. Her experience with toys and the like had been limited to bachelorette parties. She had always felt too weird and awkward about them to buy them for her own use. Yet here she was holding a large strap-on, surrounded by two women waiting for her to put it on.

She meekly brought it down her legs when she caught Angela started staring her down, her impatience clear. She tried to slip it on twice, both times ending up somehow getting the stirrups on one leg or the other. Finally she managed to get it in position, with Karen now quietly chuckling at her mess-ups. Angela went behind her and tightened it, the cool strap rubbing her pussy and the dick now wobbling in front of her obscenely. 

“Now miss-likes-to-get-spanked, time for you to fuck your first woman,” Angela said, mocking Pam and flourishing her hands towards Karen. Both Pam and Karen’s eyebrows shot up, surprised that this was what Angela had in mind. 

“I don’t really… know… what…” Pam tried to get out, making her lack of experience from this side of the situation apparent.

“Oh come on now Pam, don’t tell me you haven’t been fucked by half the town. Most of them likely sloppy drunk when they picked you up and made your night. Just do what they did,” Angela said, her trademark smirk back on her face. Pam sputtering, the words to defend herself not able to come out. Karen let out another fit of laughter, until Angela rounded on her.

“And Karen, I’m sure you did the same up in Stamford, and I’m sure most of them had the skills Pam is about to put on display. So just close your eyes and imagine it is one of your regulars,” Angela said, condescendingly patting Karen’s leg throughout. That shut Karen up quickly and even made Pam feel better.

“Giddyup,” Angela said with glee, smacking Pam’s ass and pushing Karen’s body so she was lying flat on the table her legs dangling down and her pussy pushing open in an obscene display of wet excitement. Pam slowly moved into position in front of Karen, as both of the other ladies watched on eager for her to start.

Karen slowly lifted her legs and linked them lazily around Pam opening her labia even wider and gestured with a finger for her to move in. Pam obliged, bumping into her and apologizing, causing both Angela and Karen to chuckle at her. Pam took the strap-on with one hand and lined it up with Karen’s leaking swollen pussy. She pushed forward only to watch it slide up jolting Karen with the sensation of the phallus dragging against her excited clit, her hand had been too close the base. She fixed that and repositioned the plastic cock head in line with Karin’s wide open pussy. 

Karen’s toned legs on her back felt nice, powerful but feminine all at once. The rest of her body she had to admit as incredible. Her toned stomach leading up to her cute little tits made for a truly beautiful woman. Even so Pam would never have believed she would be in the position she was in now. A fake cock dangling between her legs, almost inside another woman, a coworker at that! Egged on by another coworker who had berated her into this whole situation. Looking down at Karen though she steeled herself and decided to go ahead and fuck her.

This time she penetrated Karen, who let out what Pam felt was a bit of a mocking moan. She pushed it in slowly, not feeling like she had good control of her new fake dick just quite yet. After getting about a third of it she started to pull it out. Karen’s leg locked behind her back and pushed her forward, not letting her pull out, Karen’s athleticism and strength on full display.  
Pam let Karen push her in deeper. Now the moans were becoming much more realistic and considering how wet she had been when she lined up, Pam wasn’t that surprised. Karen was really getting off on the whole situation. 

Now it was about halfway in, slick with Karen’s juices and Pam’s saliva. Angela knelt slightly watching in awe as Karen beautiful pussy was stretched open by the big strap-on. A big grin spread across her face, this couldn’t have been easier or gone better. Angela suddenly placed one hand right on Pam’s ass and pushed along with Karen. This caused Pam to push in deeper, while also stumble forward awkwardly landing half on top of Karen.

Karen hadn’t seen Angela push Pam, so she just assumed this was some newfound passion from Pam, despite Pam’s mumbling of an apology for falling on her. Karen leaned up and kissed Pam, this time gently, before pulling her further onto and into her, their tits mashing into each other and their nipples dragging across each other. Pam returned the kiss; happy Karen didn’t notice her falling onto her. She hadn’t moved her lower half much since Angela pushed her, but now she started pumping in and out of Karin with assistance from Karen’s legs.

Angela backed up a bit watching the sight unfold. Pam was now laying over Karen and they were both really into their passionate kissing while Pam pumped deeper and deeper into Karen with each stroke. Both girls were starting to moan now, with Pam feeling the tiny nub on the back of the dick bumping into her clit, and Karen’s tongue darting around her mouth. 

Pam’s strokes got longer and faster, starting to get the feeling of the strap-on, and it didn’t feel unwieldy anymore. She let both her hands drift down to Karen’s hips which she took a hold of. She started to really pound Karen now, who in turn took her hands and wrapped them around Pam’s head. Holding on, and pulling her in for a more aggressive kiss. Karen’s hips also bucked up to meet with Pam’s thrusts.

Angela watched from behind, seeing Pam’s butt bounce up and down tantalizingly as she pumped into Karen. Karen’s tight frame being ravaged by Pam’s now relentless fucking was a sight to behold. Angela licked her lips in anticipation of what she was going to do to Pam soon, plus watching the two women go at it was enough to soak her panties.

Pam could tell Karen was getting close. The taboo nature of the situation, the dirty lesbian acts they were committing, and the speed at which Pam was now pummeling her were all coming together to make Karen cum. Pam started to speed up, and plunged her tongue as far into Karen’s mouth as she could. She timed it as well as she could and as soon her tongue reached its destination she plunged the strap-on as deep as she could and flicked her body slightly up, lilting the cock inside of Karen hitting her G-spot.

Karen came intensely and immediately under Pam. Her hands went down to Pam’s back and gripped tightly, holding on while her body shook and was wracked with incredible pleasure. Her legs also wrapped even more tightly across Pam. Pam was now basically trapped under Karen’s limbs, embedded deeply inside her. Luckily Karen’s screams of pleasure were avoided as their lips were still clamped together. Pam simply held her the best she could while Karen writhed in pleasure. 

Finally though Karen finished, her legs and arms went limp, slowly slipping off of Pam who gingerly moved back and out. She eventually moved back enough to stand over Karen. The cock oozed out of Karen’s pussy with an audible pop, followed by a leakage of all sorts of fluids from the two ladies.

Angela wasn’t planning on wasting anytime and started her next step while Karen was recovering. She had stripped while the two ladies were going at it, not letting the others see her unfashionable granny panties. Still her naked body was quite impressive Pam felt. Small tits and a cute butt on a very petite body worked for Angela. Angela enjoyed the stares from Pam but made no mention of it.

Angela gently pulled the strap-on down from Pam, much to her displeasure. While she had hated putting it on, once she got used to it, she sort of liked it. Still though she let Angela take it off, unsure of what she had in store. Angela, without hesitation, slipped it on herself.

“Now get on the floor, on all fours,” Angela commanded her tone back as she gestured at the ground. Pam understood what she planned and she obliged quickly and mostly happily. Everything so far had turned her on so much, and she couldn’t deny how much she wanted and needed this.

Her elbows and knees supported most of her weight on the scratchy carpet, but Pam didn’t care. She didn’t care if this proved to Angela that she was a slut, she needed to be fucked. Angela got on her knees behind Pam. Angela’s hands firmly gripped Pam’s waist as the cock lined up to her pussy.

She wasn’t Pam through, she had no qualms about what she was going to do and didn’t feel awkward about it at all. She pushed the tip of the plastic cock into Pam’s pussy, earning the softest mewl from Pam. Then without warning rammed the rest of it in. Pam let out a gigantic oomph as the giant dick slammed fully into her. It was then ripped almost all the way out, before being slammed brutally back in again so it jolted her cervix.

Despite her petite build Angela was merciless in everything she did, including fucking. Pounding the secretary was quickly relieving her of all her pent up anger from earlier. Unfortunately though Pam’s screams were becoming a problem. What Angela was doing was just feeling so good Pam couldn’t contain herself. Loud yelps mixed with guttural screams of pleasure ripped from her mouth as Angela continued to pound away with abandon. 

Fortunately Karen had mostly recovered by this point. Not wanting to be caught in the comprising position she acted quickly. She searched around and seeing her own panties lying on the floor quickly snatched them up and moved over to Pam. As soon as she opened her mouth to scream again Karen stuffed them in, muffling her. Karen backed up slightly and kneeled, just watching as Pam was brutally fucked. Pam’s eyes were closed tight, the pleasure she was feeling was taking over her whole body. Pam was bouncing her body back to meet Angela’s thrusts leading to even more pleasure.

“The little slut loves a good lesbian dicking so much she couldn’t keep it in, could she?” Angela mocked, continuing her assault on the secretary’s pussy and giving her backside a spank for good measure. Pam nodded, mostly unaware of what Angela said, just agreeing to hopefully keep the pleasure going.

Angela simply held on while doing all she could to take every grievance against Pam and the rest of the office ilk out on the pussy in front of her. It seemed to be working out too, Angela felt her problems slipping away and Pam seemed to be hitting new pinnacles of pleasure over and over all while Angela’s seemingly unstoppable pounding continued. 

Finally though, Pam came, hard, her elbows giving out and her upper half slumping to the ground. Her body shook along with each wave, her moans indecipherable, her body consumed by the powerful orgasm she was feeling. Karen was entranced, feeling this is what the two women saw from her minutes ago. Angela kept going, regardless of Pam’s change in position, perhaps not even realizing anything had changed. Pam was just a hole at the moment for her, and she was using to its fullest extent. 

Pam continued in this state for what felt like forever, by the time she eventually came down she was just barely aware of the sensation of the cock still thrusting in and out of her spent pussy. She opened her eyes and looked forward seeing Karen looking down at her with a grin. One hand of Karen’s reached over and brushed the hair out of Pam’s eyes. Pam slowly got back up to her elbows, which finally clued Angela in.

“You had enough slut?” Angela asked, slapping her ass and pulling out before she could answer. Pam still nodded mutely, having never felt anything that compared to what she had just felt.

Angela took the strap-on off slowly, letting both Karen’s and pam’s juices slowly drip off in front of the two ladies. Angela then moved to one of the chairs and sat down, and then spread her legs. She beckoned Pam over by crooking her pointer finger towards her. Pam still nearly delirious, crawled over.

“Now eat me out,” Angela demanded of Pam, patting her pussy gently. 

Pam slowly dragged her arms and upper body up before bracing herself on the chair. Despite some of the things Angela had said, she hadn’t had much experiences with other women prior to today. Some light kissing for dares in school would be about the most she had done. Yet here she was, her face directly in front of the shrewd accountant’s pussy, who had just demanded she eat her out. Pam knew she was going to do it, she seemed incapable of turning down Angela’s requests. She let her hands rest on Angela’s legs, pushed them apart and moved her face forward.

Before she could react Angela’s hand shot behind her head and pushed her forward. Her face smushed against Angela’s pussy which was slick with her wetness. Pam wasted no time now, having steeled herself for what she was asked. Her tongue flicked out and dragged slowly up and down, taking in the feel and taste. The taste Pam had to admit wasn’t bad, the moans Angela started to emit also helped.

Pam quickly grew to enjoy it, her tongue darting around and inside of Angela’s pussy with gusto now. Angela’s head tilted back, her eyes closed, her hands grasping the arms of the chair firmly. Pam’s hands gently massaged Angela’s legs while her tongue moved faster and faster.

“Oh yes, right there!” Angela exclaimed. Her hand shot down and both shoved Pam’s face closer to her body. Angela’s body trembled as she came, cute little squeaks escaping her as her body was flooded with pleasure. A brief glimpse of Angela happy and satisfied was a sight to see, but just like usual she finished quickly and efficiently. In much less time than the other women her orgasm subsided and she recovered back to normalcy.

“Now I want you two to kiss,” Angela said, almost immediately after finishing coming. Pam’s face, still messy and wet with Angela’s juices, moved to Karen and grabbed her head and went in for a big sloppy kiss. All three women’s juices were intermingling with each other. Tongues darting, moans escaping and then it was over. Angela gestured that they were done and they should all start trying to look presentable.

Everyone started gathering their clothes to get dressed. Not much looking at each other by Karen or Pam, still unsure how they ended up doing all that they did. While they were musing, Angela took both sets of underwear from the other women.

“Wouldn’t want the two office sluts to go out there hiding their assets,” Angela said, her smile back on her face. She had dressed extremely quickly and slipped out of the room to the party before Pam or Karen could react.

They looked at each other, shrugged, then got back to dressing. They went out and back to their party. Brushing off questions of where they had been, their appearances, and ignoring the looks from those who seemed to notice their newfound lack of underwear.

As Angela left their party, she made sure to get Pam and Karen together. She gave them a hug, and unseen by everyone else gave each of them a small smack on their asses before leaving the two red-faced women to their party.


End file.
